


Hurricane

by Zephan



Series: Shootin' Stars [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Introspection, M/M, Protective Siblings, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3215393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regulus china il capo: è perduto.<br/>Non può tornare indietro, non può guardare avanti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricane

**Author's Note:**

> Questa storia, per quanto breve, nella mia testa segue questo breve antefatto.
> 
> Siamo in piena Prima Guerra Magica.  
> Regulus ha ricevuto il Marchio Nero da un anno appena, quando Voldemort gli ordina di compiere un omicidio per dimostrare la sua fedeltà alla causa. Regulus uccide ma non ha la freddezza di sparire subito dopo.  
> Sirius invece è entrato da poco a far parte degli Auror. La sua squadra è la prima a giungere sul posto.  
> Non appena riconosce il fratello, Felpato prende la sua decisione...

Piove.   
Acqua che affoga due ombre avvinghiate nel buio di un vicolo deserto.   
“Vattene. Che aspetti ancora?” sospira la figura più alta, un brusio sfocato a malapena udibile nello scrosciare dimesso del temporale.  
Si scosta di un passo, abbandonando le braccia lungo fianchi, piano, si controlla a stento.  
Fa per accendersi una sigaretta, poi volge in alto uno sguardo rabbioso e desiste.

Pioggia e vento.

Il cielo sa che è una battaglia persa, che l'orrore che s'è consumato è oramai una macchia indelebile fra le tante che insozzano l'anima dell'umanità, ma piove comunque, caparbiamente, sulla sporcizia del sangue, sul lezzo della paura, sui crudeli passi di morte.  
  
“Tu non avresti dovuto…” la replica stizzita lascia le labbra di Regulus in vergognoso ritardo, ed un tuono imperioso la spezza, frantumandola in un sospiro senza fiato. Un lento scuotere di testa ed il peso dell'acqua trascina giù il cappuccio nero, scoprendo così il suo volto - un alone bianco nella penombra grigia ed informe che spadroneggia sul mondo - la maschera d'argento che dovrebbe coprirlo è stata lasciata indietro nell'impeto della smaterializzazione congiunta. Persa e non rimpianta. O magari persa soltanto. Chissà.  
  
L'acqua seguita a cadere, riempiendo il silenzio col suo sussurro implacabile e delicato, tiepida sulla pelle, crepitante sulla pietra, salata sugli occhi. Non purifica, né guarisce. Confonde e basta.

“Non avrei dovuto?” la voce roca di Sirius stride fra i denti, mentre il suo destro si abbatte sul muro ad un soffio dall'orecchio del fratello, gravando così di altro sangue ed altro dolore, le ali nere di quella notte senza fine “No, non avrei dovuto.” bisbiglia, afferrandogli il volto fra le mani con un basso ringhio sconfitto “Non dovrei.”

Regulus ha chiuso gli occhi, ha tremato, non s'è mosso.   
È peggio che incatenato: è fregato, e lo sa.  
Non riesce ad immaginare un solo altro posto dove vorrebbe essere.  
Quando le labbra di Sirius si abbattono sulle sue, è come se tutto il sangue che gli ristagna in corpo tornasse a pulsargli nelle vene di colpo. È solo l‘inizio, e le sue membra già hanno preso a cantare. Un gemito nasce sul fondo della sua gola, spontaneo, insopprimibile, e lui non può che dischiudere le labbra e liberarlo, accogliendo così la bollente intrusione della lingua di Sirius.

Lo sente esplorargli la bocca con cura disperata, mentre le sue braccia lo avvolgono ancora una volta, in un bozzolo di stoffa bagnata, tepore, furia possessiva, senso s'appartenenza e...  _Sirius_ , nient‘altro che questo.

Il bacio è fuoco che divampa, li divora e si spegne, consumando i loro respiri, lasciandoli ansanti.  
Regulus china il capo: è perduto.  
Non può tornare indietro, non può guardare avanti.

“Cosa devo fare con te?” chiede pianissimo il fratello, tenendo stretto ed accarezzando i capelli a quel piccoletto, con la testa piena di convinzioni malate riguardo alla purezza del sangue, un braccio marchiato e l’anima spezzata; eppure così irrimediabilmente  _suo_.

Regulus spalanca gli occhi e lo guarda, la risposta è lì, muta ed urlata ad un tempo.

_Qualsiasi cosa.  
Tutto._


End file.
